Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente
by Miss Jemand
Summary: Un one-shot sobre Severus y Lily en sus tiempos en Hogwarts, durante un evento que puede resultar excitante para unos, pero terriblemente empalagoso para otros...


Un one-shot bastante sencillo, Navideño y, tratándose de estos dos, un poco depresivo... pero nada, nada, ahí os lo dejo.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana no quería bajar a desayunar. No quería abrir los ojos, quitarse el pijama, y menos todavía apartar las cortinas verdes que rodeaban su cama; sin ellas, se explotaba su burbuja de neutralidad espaciotemporal. No quería ver las caras de sus compañeros, ni escuchar sus planes para la noche. No quería ponerse el uniforme, anudarse la corbata por enésima vez sabiendo que al final del día volvería a quitársela. Qué acción más inútil. Lo mismo le sucedía con hacer y deshacer la cama…<p>

_Aquella mañana se despertó de un salto, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se había desvelado antes de lo habitual, probablemente por el cosquilleo en el estómago y las ganas que tenía de empezar aquel día. Apartó con entusiasmo las cortinas rojas del dosel de su cama, sintiendo el aire fresco del exterior como una especie de liberación. Sacudió a sus compañeras, que aún estaban en sus camas, mientras tarareaba una melodía cuyo título no recordaba. ¡Por fin, por fin…! Se ajustó la corbata, se calzó los zapatos y estiró de las sábanas de su cama. ¡No hay nada mejor que una cama bien hecha…!_

Tampoco quería atravesar la Sala Común, evitando a toda costa todo aquel rumor de fondo, toda aquella excitación, ese revuelo, las risitas, las notitas de papel, el asfixiante olor a mezcla de perfumes en el aire. Casi sentía náuseas… cubriéndose la nariz, se apresuró a salir de la sala a la velocidad de la luz, y una vez fuera se dirigió, con pasos lentos y pesados para no llegar nunca, a las escaleras de piedra que ascendían, camino al Gran Comedor.

_Bajó a la Sala Común prácticamente flotando, disfrutando al máximo todas aquellas risas de fondo, las preguntas chismosas, los comentarios sobre lo que estaba por venir aquel mismo día. Algunas admiraron su pelo, otras le guiñaron el ojo, e incluso un amigo le dio un codazo amistoso. Entre risas, aspiró el dulce aire perfumado de la habitación por última vez antes de atravesar el agujero del retrato y empezar a descender las escaleras cubiertas de moqueta camino al Gran Comedor._

Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Lucius Malfoy, que por desgracia, parecía estar enredado en aquel complot pegajoso e irritante. Escribía una nota sobre un papel rosa palo cuyo contenido no iba a leer para evitar el vómito, y con una sacudida de varita, el papelito adquirió forma de paloma y se marchó volando hacia la otra parte de la mesa. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a quién iba dirigida la nota de Lucius; era de imaginar. Sin decir palabra, masticó y tragó su desayuno como quien come papel mojado.

_Apareció de un salto tras sus compañeras, haciéndolas reír. De nuevo recibió más comentarios como los de la Sala Común mientras tomaba asiento. Con una sonrisa que parecía habérsele atascado en los labios, empezó a untar mermelada en una tostada. Black, que pasaba de camino a su propio asiento, se apartó el pelo de la cara con gesto despreocupado y tamborileó los dedos en su propia cabeza para llamar su atención. Ella se giró, incapaz de que algo la malhumorara, y dio los buenos días a su amigo. ¡Lástima, venía solo…! Bueno, ya habría tiempo para verle luego… ¡oh, claro que lo habría…! Con un cosquilleo en el estómago, volvió a su desayuno, demasiado alegremente tal vez._

¡Por fin, hora de empezar las clases! Algo con lo que entretenerse. Enterrar su nariz en los libros, alejar todo tipo de pensamiento, evitar escuchar comentarios inadecuados o simplemente huir de ese estúpido revuelo hormonal de sus compañeros de clase… escuchar al viejo profesor Bins repitiendo la misma historia una y otra vez jamás había sido tan placentero… Se alegró también de no tener Pociones compartidas con Gryffindor. Mientras trataba con éxito de transformar un banco en un confortable sofá acolchado, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, efímero y… Transformaciones era la última clase por cursar aquel día. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado el día _tan_ rápido…?

_Jugueteaba con la pluma mientras escuchaba al profesor Slughorn hablar y hablar y hablar. ¿Es que no iba a terminar nunca? Se alegró, al menos, de que esta vez la clase de Pociones no fuera compartida con Slytherin. Nerviosa, daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie, luego en la madera de la silla, luego tamborileaba sus dedos en el caldero, luego se mordisqueaba las uñas… ¡No, tonta, no te muerdas las uñas! ¡Hoy tienen que estar perfectas! Y otra vez volvía a juguetear con la pluma, inquieta. ¿Cómo era posible que el tiempo pasara tan lentamente? ¡Ella sólo quería que llegara el final de las clases! Y luego…_

Vaya asco de día, pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos, si a eso se le podían llamar pasillos, porque más bien parecía un hormiguero. Entre empujones, procurando no caerse al suelo y perder todos sus libros, se dirigió al lugar en el que, sin duda alguna, no encontraría a nadie hoy: la biblioteca.

_¡Por fin, por fin, por fin! ¡Fin de las clases!, pensó con entusiasmo mientras salía del aula tan rápida y ágil como una gacela. ¡Ahora apenas hay tiempo! ¡Hay que darse prisa, prisa, prisa! ¿Qué hora debe ser? Debe quedar menos de tres horas… ¡arriba, arriba!, subió las escaleras pensando aceleradamente, camino de nuevo hacia su Sala Común. Encontró a dos amigas suyas en frente del retrato, dijo la contraseña y en menos de un segundo habían desaparecido tras el oscuro hueco._

Al entrar, la bibliotecaria lo había mirado como si fuera un extraterrestre. Sí, ¿qué pasa? Voy a la biblioteca hoy. Hoy, que todos los alumnos están en sus Salas Comunes frente a sus espejos, o en la ducha, o en los cambiadores, o llorando desconsolados porque sus zapatos no acaban de encajar o porque no encuentran la barra de brillo de labios. Y mientras ese caos se repartía en cuatro zonas diferentes del mismo castillo, él, ajeno a toda aquella estupidez transitoria, se hallaba en la biblioteca frente a un ejemplar, viejo y demasiado releído para conservar interés, de Mil Hierbas y Hongos, sexto volumen.

_¡¿Pero dónde están mis zapatos?, preguntaba mientras se cepillaba el pelo casi con violencia. Oh, ahí están, gracias. ¿Me prestas el lápiz de ojos? ¿Que con quién voy a ir? ¿Pero es que no te lo han dicho ya? Si los rumores se esparcen por todas partes… pues ahora no te lo digo, que igual te ríes y todo… Estaba nerviosa, las mejillas le ardían, acalorada por culpa de las malditas prisas y el secador y la toalla mojada por el suelo y ¡Merlín, que alguien quite esa toalla de ahí o nos vamos a resbalar…! Bueno, al menos ya tenía el pelo listo… ¿me ayudas a atarme el vestido por la espalda, por favor? Gracias… Qué estrés… ¡a quién se le ocurriría celebrar un baile de Navidad…!_

Ya llevaba más de la mitad de sus deberes hechos. Incluso los cincuenta centímetros de pergamino sobre la quema de brujas y las maneras de burlarla que se empleaban… miró el reloj con desgana; ya estaría a punto de comenzar… sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar malos pensamientos de ella. No. Se había prometido que no iba a pensar. Él, los deberes, la biblioteca y nada más. Como si fuera un día cualquiera, como otro corriente, como si… Diablos, ¡a quién se le ocurriría celebrar un maldito baile de Navidad…!

_¡Estás guapísima! ¡Pero qué tipo! ¿De dónde has sacado ese vestido? ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¡Pero bueno, si es Miss Hogwarts, mírala! Un bombardeo de frases halagadoras cayó sobre ella una vez bajó a la Sala Común, y eso no hizo más que empeorar el rojo de sus mejillas, que empezaban a hacer juego con su propio pelo. Y allí… allí estaba él. Mirándola, con la boca entreabierta, parado en medio de la gente… y sólo por esa mirada, supo que había valido la pena. Sirius le dio un codazo a James para sacarlo de su trance, y éste se aclaró la garganta y, al fin, caminó hacia ella. Le dijo lo preciosa que estaba, una y otra vez; tenía que admitirlo, él también estaba guapo… no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de verlo trajeado con corbata, ¿no? Sonrió, y bajo las miradas de los amigos y los curiosos, se tomaron de la mano y salieron por el hueco del retrato._

Los deberes estaban hechos. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero todavía era pronto, y no quería salir de allí. No, tenía que entretenerse un poco más. Paseó entre las estanterías, leyendo títulos al azar, bajo la mirada inquisidora de la bibliotecaria. ¿En qué debería estar pensando aquella bruja? Seguro que, o pensaba que estaba haciendo algo sospechoso, o lo compadecía. Ambas opciones le parecieron igual de repugnantes, aunque se decidió por la primera. De todos modos, como si le importara lo que aquella vieja estuviera pensando…

_La música golpeaba sus oídos y no podía parar de reír, mientras daba vueltas, sacudía el pelo, entrelazaba sus manos con las de él, bailaba con él, luego con Remus, luego Amanda, y James volvía a reclamarla… se moría de sed, pero no paraba de bailar. ¡Qué calor! Para qué se habría pasado tanto rato arreglándose el peinado, si al final… ¡vaya pelos de loca llevaba! ¡Pero no le importaba! Y, abrazada a James, durante una canción lenta, se preguntaba si había algún modo de embotellar aquel instante, de hacerlo durar para siempre…_

Ya no había nada más por hacer. Recogió pesadamente todos los libros que con esperanza inútil había esparcido por la mesa, ordenó y enrolló los pergaminos, los apuntes, el tintero, limpió su pluma con minuciosidad… y la mesa quedaba de nuevo vacía. Se estremeció de frío, aquella biblioteca solía ser más cálida cuando había más gente… pero solo y a aquellas horas… Se colgó la bolsa en el hombro y se decidió a regañadientes a abandonar la biblioteca… ¿Por qué no había una manera de hacer que el tiempo corriera a toda velocidad, a olvidar aquella víspera para siempre…?

_¡Merlín! Necesitaba un poco de aire. Bueno, un poco de aire y un poco de agua, o de lo contrario caería al suelo deshidratada. Excusándose con una sonrisa acalorada, se dirigió a una de las mesas y se sirvió un vaso de granizado de calabaza. ¡Qué alivio…! Ah, los zapatos la estaban matando. Se escurrió entre la gente con agilidad, haciéndose paso hasta la puerta de salida, y una vez estuvo fuera respiró con más tranquilidad. Aprovechó para salir al claustro a respirar aire fresco de verdad, sólo por unos minutos… además, como no había nadie, podía quitarse los zapatos por fin…_

Sólo escuchaba el eco de sus pasos a lo largo de los pasillos, y el sonido ahogado y muy lejano de la música, tal vez alguna risa más alta de lo habitual. Qué más daba, él se dirigiría a las mazmorras, se encerraría en su dormitorio y el día habría terminado por fin. Pero, a medida que sus zapatos se acercaban más y más al bullicio, su ritmo se ralentizó, vacilante, como si… no, no, tenía que bajar a las mazmorras. A dormir, a finalizar el día, tal y como lo había planeado con antelación… y sin embargo, la parte irracional del cerebro del chico empezó a rebelarse contra aquel esquemático plan. Sin saber muy bien por qué, o más bien, trató de no pensar en el por qué, se desvió un poco de su camino para acercarse un poco más al gran salón donde se celebraba el evento.

_Qué noche más maravillosa… ¡y cómo le dolían los pies…!_

Maldita curiosidad… sólo se acercaría un poco. Ni siquiera entraría.

_Ojalá durara para siempre… James estaba tan guapo aquella noche… era la primera vez que tenía aquella sensación, que ella jamás habría confesado. Era como si aquella noche fuera la protagonista de un cuento de princesas. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera zapatitos de cristal… Y, de repente, sin previo aviso, un pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. Se preguntó entonces qué debería estar haciendo… bueno, hacía tiempo que no… Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo la humedad y el aire frío en su cara. Nada de malos pensamientos, hoy es tu día._

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del gran salón. Estaba entreabierta, y algunos estudiantes lo miraron como si viniera de otro planeta simplemente por seguir llevando el uniforme. ¿Qué más daba si no iba vestido de gala? Aquello eran estupideces… Después de echar un vistazo sin ver nada interesante, caminó de nuevo hacia las mazmorras. ¿Qué había esperado ver? ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no? No obstante, escuchó una vocecilla tarareando una canción distraídamente, apagada por la distancia, desde… ¿el exterior del claustro? La curiosidad lo arrastró vilmente una vez más.

_Vaya, otra vez estaba cantando aquella canción. Hacía unos meses le había costado quitársela de la cabeza, y cuando lo había conseguido… volvía a escucharla en el Baile, más precisamente mientras bailaba con Sirius, y ahí estaba otra vez, cantándola. Iba a llevarle tiempo deshacerse de esas estrofas… ¡agh!_

Se asomó furtivamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, y el corazón le dio un respingo. La melena pelirroja, peinada y recogida de una manera digna de la realeza, entrelazada en filigranas brillantes, caía en cascada por su espalda salpicada de pecas… ¿Por qué, de todas las chicas que había en Hogwarts, por qué tenía que ser ella? La observó, conteniendo el aliento, agarrando con fuerza la bolsa de los libros contra su pecho, casi sin parpadear. El color de su vestido era perfecto. La tenue luz de la luna acariciaba su piel, aunque sólo podía verla de espaldas. Estaba descalza… sonrió con nostalgia mientras la recorría con la mirada, y se traicionó a sí mismo diciéndose, después de tanto tiempo, lo mucho que la quería… estaba tan bonita… no, no bonita, era tan… perfecta. Y de nuevo, tras aquel instante de debilidad mental masoquista, se maldijo a sí mismo y dio media vuelta rápidamente, tropezando con un escalón, pero sin detenerse, de vuelta a las mazmorras.

_Lily, sobresaltada, se giró hacia la entrada al claustro, y poniéndose de nuevo los zapatos, se asomó al pasillo vacío. Parpadeó, habría sido su imaginación… aunque una vocecilla en la cabeza le decía lo contrario; quiso acallar esa voz, no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido… no, no, hoy era su día, y aquello había sido su imaginación. Porque ojos que no ven…_

…corazón que no siente, se dijo Severus una vez se había metido en la cama. En mala hora se le ocurrió a alguien organizar un Baile de Navidad…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz 2012!<strong>

_**~Miss Jemand.**_


End file.
